the_new_era_harrypotterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mara Kiris
Mara is the second child and only daughter of her parents. She has one older brother. When she first arrived at Ilvermorny she was sorted into Pukwudgie. Biography Before Ilvermorny Mara's story doesn't really begin with her, as most stories don't begin with the main character. Mara's story begins with a chance meeting between Raynavia Olivia Wisniewski and Baxter Jory Kiris before his fourth year of schooling at Ilvermorny. The Wisniewski's were vacationing in Florida and Baxter was visiting with a friend from school. Rayna and he met one day on the beach. Stories like that happen all the time, right? They kept in touch through the remaining years of schooling for both. Baxter directing his course studies towards curse breaking, Raynavia's towards the healing arts. They met up again in person by chance when he was visiting his mother at the university she worked at. Long story short they were married within two years. As Rayna worked hard at school and carrying on a part-time job with a healer in Knoxville they found out she was pregnant with their firstborn. She gave birth to a son, Baxter JR. Her mother, Marja, who wasn't too happy about her daughter's marriage in the first place offered to move in with them. Just for a while to help out with the baby. Not even a year later Rayna was pregnant again and nearing the end of learning about no-maj medicine. On August 28th Mara came into the world screaming at the top of her lungs. Most people that know her say she hasn't really stopped being noisy since. Her first few years were nothing to really talk about she spent her time playing with her brother, visiting her Nana and Papaw, tending the gardens, sneaking out to play with the no-maj kids while she should have been studying Marja's lessons. Mara and Bax were homeschooled in everything that Marja thought they needed to know. Some of her lessons were downright racist when it came to nonmagical people. Marja seemed to come down harder on Mara when she did something wrong or deemed wrong by the old woman. Like wanting to have no-maj tech in the house instead of in just her mother's home office. Or thinking that she would want to be an apothecary owner or no-maj pharmacist would be great career choices because she could help the sick without dealing with all the blood. During Ilvermorny The day she received the Ilvermorny letter she was both excited and disappointed. She had hoped it would come through email, but couldn't wait to leave the lessons her Grandmother was teaching. When the Pukwudgie raised its arrow it took everything inside the eleven-year-old to stop herself from hugging the large wooden statue. The very next day was when the howlers started from her Grandmother Marja. The howlers contained damaging words to the young girl about how she must have done something wrong or been too stupid to get into her father's house. After a week of nonstop letters, she started taking bets on how long the howlers would stay shut until they exploded. Soon other students started betting on them and coming to Mara before the house Quidditch and quodpot games to make a bet. Marja's punishment to the girl had turned profitable. As school progressed Mara showed progress in Herbology, Charms, and Potions. Soon the years started to fly with her trying out for the house teams for Quod and Quidditch her second year and getting into both. Getting howlers on how unladylike it was to be a beater even though she was sure if she hadn't made both teams like Bax she would have heard about it too. By the time she was in her fourth year, to everyone's surprise, the howlers had stopped. Marja ended up passing beyond the veil before Christmas break. Mara threw herself into her studies, sports and sleeping around even more so after the old woman's death. In her sixth year, she started to focus more on the healing arts in general, wanting now more than ever to become an Apocothary owner. She had applied to the University of Tennessee Magic Apocathary course having a small summer opening for a few students who were not yet graduated from Ilvermorny and the other Magical Schools. She took a few extra classes she needed to apply for the program. She spent the past summer at the university away from her lovey-dovey parents and older brother. Now entering her seventh year she is certain of what she wants to do with her life. Though she was very surprised to see she was the new Pukwudgie Quidditch Captain, she was fairly sure it would go to one of her good friends and team mates. It will make for an interesting year with all the new 6th and 7th years joining them from across the globe. Exchange Program Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Relationships Category:Non-Legacies Category:Half-blood Category:Pukwudgie